I Love You, Always
by PigmyPhoenix16
Summary: One shot. First fanfic. Read and Review. Lemon. After the funeral Harry wants to make sure Ginny knows he still loves her.Bad Summary sorry.


I Love You, Always

It had been hours since the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, leaving a dark blanket to pass over the sky. Also leaving Harry to only be guided through the deserted halls of Hogwarts by the broken moonlight shining through the shattered windows. As Harry slowly shuffled towards Gryffindor tower, his thoughts slowly started to drown him in misery. _How could Snape betray Dumbledore? Dumbledore had complete faith in him. How come Dumbledore couldn't see it. I could, we all could. Snape was always on Voldemort's side. That snaked-face bastard. This was all his fault. Everything, my parents death, Dumbledore and Siruis's deaths,and the death of one of my most prized relationships. My relationship with Ginny. If only I could tell her or show her that I still love her and always would._

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the whimpering coming from behind the portrait. Before he could speak a word the Fat Lady swung open for him mouthing "Go ahead." Stepping through the portrait hole Harry spotted the source of the crying. There sitting in front of the fire was Ginny Weasley. Quietly Harry sat beside Ginny and enclosed her in his arms. For a minute she stiffened then slowly relaxed in his comforting arms. After a while Ginny's cries slowly subsided and she looked up into Harry's emerald eyes. The words that almost left her lips were lost as Harry's lips pressed against hers and found their own movement. Finally coming up for air, Ginny, said, in a barely a whisper "I thought you broke up with me?" Harry momentarily closed his eyes and sighed. Lifting his lids Harry's response "I am...I mean I did, but..." "But what Harry? You can' just break up with me and then kiss me out of the blue a few hours later." "I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just...I wanted you to know...whether I win this war or not, I love you." Ginny's eyes began to water as Harry ran a hand through her brilliant red locks. "I love you, too, Harry." This time Ginny initiated the kissing, pushing Harry back against the couch.

Breaking for air Harry locked eyes with Ginny silently pleading to let him go further. When Ginny gave him a small smile Harry's eyes became the bright emerald she had always loved. Hastily Harry placed an obstruction charm and a silencing charm around them. Setting his full attention on her, noticing she already had his shirt undone and was working on his pants. A few minutes later both Harry and Ginny were void of all clothes. Shifting his weight to his hands Harry lifted up to examine her body. Harry loved all of her, from her smooth skin to her blushing creeping around her body. Carefully Harry laid his body on top of hers and began to fondle her breast. His right thumb and traced a circle around her areola and slightly pulled her nipple. Ginny's moans clouded his mind as her hands reached down and slowly pumped hi harden length. Groaning Harry looked down at Ginny and asked, "Are you sure?" "Yes, please Harry, I don't want to wait anymore."

Lifting his upper half off her body Harry bent his head down and whispered into her ear, "Guide me." Taking Harry back into her hand, Both Harry and Ginny shivered at the feel of his head brushing against her entrance. Slowly wiggling himself in Harry came in contact with her barrier. "Just do it quickly." Retreating until only his tip was left, Harry rapidly plunged back in. Ginny cried out as Harry froze completely so she could get used to his size. After a while Ginny soon found the pleasure amongst the pain and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. Harry let free a string of words as he quickly pumped in and out of her. "Ginny...mmmmm...move with me...that's it, oh yes...I love you soooooo much!" "I love you, too...yes...Harry...faster,harder...I'm almost there!" "A couple of thrust later Ginny screamed Harry's name in ecstasy. Seconds later Harry shot his seed deep into her groaning her name as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Coming down from their orgasmic high, they both got dressed in silence, cleaned up, and removed the charms. Catching her eyes with his own Harry gave Ginny a peck on the lips and said, "I love you." "I love you, too, Harry. Always."


End file.
